video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Aletheia
"Call me Aletheia. I am truth and its revelation, and I am calling you out." : ―Aletheia. 'Aletheia '''was an Isu active around the time of the Human-Isu War. Unlike many of the known Isu who were defied by their human slave species, Aletheia became a personification of truth and was repulsed by those among her own people who had embraced divine status. Before her death, Aletheia replicated her own consciousness into the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus so that she could one day interact with the Keeper of the staff and help the Staff's heir in their journey. She also made numerous recordings on the Olympos Project and stored them in the Gateway to the Lost City, a vault connected to Atlantis. Biography In 431 BCE, when the ''misthios ''Kassandra visited the Ancient Forge on the island of Andros, Aletheia spoke to her, acting as the system voice for the Forge as it upgraded the Spear of Leonidas. Sometime between the years of 429 and 422 BCE, Kassandra found the Atlantis artifacts and placed them in their pedestals within Atlantis. Afterwards, four of Aletheia's prerecorded messages from the Isu Era played. In her first message, Aletheia introduced herself as a sympathizer to the humans. She criticized her fellow Isu for their treatment of their "useful apes." She also revealed her disdain for their artifacts made to control the human populace. Trying to convince other Isu to join her cause, she praised the humans' achievements, among which includes the development of democracy and diplomacy. She implored the others to stop cowering and then renounced her position, not wanting to "be part of their exploitation" anymore. Aletheia's second message was made for Kassandra herself, in it addressing her as "ancient adventurer." She explained that her race could see many possible pasts and futures, apologizing for the confusion such a revelation must cause. She further apologized for all the hardships Kassandra had to endure to get where she was. She then told her to have hope and continue fighting her destiny. In her third prerecorded message, she addressed Pythagoras, calling him "ancient scholar." She lamented the fact that during his extended lifespan he had isolated himself from the rest of humanity. She called his findings about the Isu "both amazing and terrible." Apologizing for how the tiny piece of Precursor knowledge he had obtained had twisted his mind, she then strongly advised that he pass the artifact he held to someone new. In her fourth and final prerecorded message, Aletheia addressed Layla Hassan, who was reliving Kassandra's memories in 2018, Aletheia called Layla the "traveler of many times." She congratulated her on getting there. She talked about simulated realities colliding and of what Layla and she shared - both being rebels. Other human sympathizers had begun to gather with Aletheia, and she told Layla that she was welcome to join them when she was ready. Sometime after 422 BCE, on Poseidon's Island, a projection of Aletheia appeared before Kassandra, now the owner of the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus. She told Kassandra to pledge herself to the "Heir of Memories." She then told Kassandra to find Theras, in order for the Heir to continue her journey. After finding Theras, Kassandra was sent to three tombs by Theras, Aletheia appearing at the entrance of each, in order so Layla, acting as the Heir of Memories, would be able to unlock the gate to Atlantis. During Layla's exploration of three tombs, Aletheia revealed that she had a consciousness kept within the Staff, able to communicate with Layla and listen to frequencies, speaking of a currently unidentified male "interloper" who was interfering with the communications frequency between the ''Altair II and Layla. After the gate to Atlantis was unlocked, Aletheia appeared as a projection o Layla, and later to Victoria Bibeau, instructing that Layla synchronize with Kassandra's experience of Aletheia's custom built simulations in order to unlock the full potential of the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus. When three members of Sigma team attacked, Layla remarked that Aletheia had turned tail, and as such is nowhere to be found after the attack. Legacy In 2018, Layla Hassan kept a record of her findings about Aletheia on her laptop. Trivia * Aletheia, ἀλήθεια, is Greek for 'not a lie, truth'. * Aletheia was also revered as the Greek goddess of truth, as was her Roman equivalent Veritas. * According to Pindar's ''Olympian Ode, ''Aletheia was the daughter of Zeus, however according to Aesop's ''Fables, ''she was crafted by Prometheus. * The 'impression' of Aletheia on Layla's computer is similar to Martin Deschambault's concept art of Minerva. Gallery Appearances * ''Assassin's Creed: Origins ''(voice only) * ''Assassin's Creed: Odyssey ''(first appearance)